Confessions
by Moon Knightress
Summary: A collection of Bat and Cat drabbles and one shots from The Dark Knight trilogy and AU tales.
1. Chapter 1

** Confessions **

**_A series of Bat and Cat drabbles from The Dark Knight and AU tales._**

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to do something a little different and fun. I'm never done character POV's before or drabbles. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_(Bruce's POV)_

The grand room is filled with society decadence and rich elegance, forge with tales of defeats and victories.

The background music starts to pick up and couples twirl on the sleek floor. I lean against the balcony. Knee is throbbing.

A sleek brunette covered black catches my watchful gaze and I know it's her. The beautiful jewel thief.

_Selina Kyle._

Suddenly I'm interrupted by a lady in red scarlet and I am obligated to exchange a few words as a refine gentlemen.

The lady in black dark brown eye's collide with mine, for the first time, I feel my heart beat and hope rise.

She carries mystery and same fight infused in her coffee depths.

She and I both feel it, the moment of when both of our masks strip off just for those few seconds, we feel connected.

I need to get close to her.

_Will she allow me?_

* * *

_(Selina's POV)_

I can't believe the billionaire shut in found me.

When he looks at me, I see fire in those hazel eyes of his and it is impossible for me to roll my eyes away.

I feel condemn. I feel the tightness of the pearls around my neck. I want to get away from him. He's not my type.

My heels stay mounted, heart beats and we both look at each other. He's killing me. Those piercing eyes slay me.

I want to run. I know it's not going to work between us. We're too different. I'll break his heart.

_Damn._ I can smell his aftershave. He's close.

_"Mind if I cut in?"_

I hear his voice and shift my eyes, he's standing there with a bright carefree smile, like he has nothing to lose.

I cringe when he takes my hand and glides him atop the dance floor, I try to find a distraction but I'm trap in the moment with him. I can't pull myself out.

Everything is happening too fast, he's a smooth talker. A phony class act. I can see right through his mask. He's hiding something valuable.

In those moments, I feel my disobedient heart flutter, I shiver as he takes the pearls off.

I feel the fire burn. I have no choice. I want something of his.

I lunge forward and press my lips on his, he is delicious to taste, he responds with a gentle caress against my lips.

We both feel something.

It's foreign and dangerous.

I pull my lips free, I can feel his breath still on my mouth as he sweeps back and looks at me, and I smirk wickedly before slipping into the crowd.

No. He won't chase after me. Not tonight. I don't expect him to, because I know the truth...

He will always be the prince and I will always be the thief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss in the Rain**

* * *

The night air was a soothing caress over her skin, she nipped her heels on the concrete listening to the rolls of thunder in the background. Flashes of electrifying lightning streaked through the cloudy sky as the smudge of the moon disappeared in the cloak of the storm.

For a few seconds her instincts start to scream through her veins. She felt a heavy pair of eyes watching her every movement as they condemn each instep of her heel. Gingery she moved down a narrow space alley way, she was armed, two steps ahead of the game of life and death and always sensing demons in the shadows everywhere she roamed.

Tonight, made no difference. She was used to the darkness and the clashing of storms. Those elements defined her as well feline grace and coldness. She used everything of the dark corner of she prowled into as her sanctuary to elude the watchful eyes of her concealed wraith and the bold gaze of the GCPD officers who dared themselves to cross her path knowing that she would only give them bad luck.

Everywhere she walked, her eyes captured the urban decay and grim surroundings of the slums of the city. She always looked for the bad things instead of the good things. She never believed that were such things as true happiness only falsehoods for shelved lies.

Finally, she made to her destination of a darken apartment pegged with filth and broken windows. A dwelling for one of Sal Marnoi's sloppy gangbangers who had an obsession for stone cut diamonds, she started climbing the wooden steps of the fire escape. She breathed out her frustration and annoyance when her heels cracked the shards of glass scattered on the balcony as she reached for her lock pick in her belt, but soon she felt a unknown sense dance along her spine when she unlocked the screen door.

She couldn't explain what it was, all she could to was grasp the assumptions skimming through her mind and quickly enter the darkness of the apartment to claim her nightly score, she decoded the lock on the floor vault and grabbed the bag of diamonds as the lightning nearly blinded her, making her eyes foggy for a few seconds as she saw dancing shadows cast from the windows. She stuffed her prize into a compartment of her belt and swept to the stair well, pacing down the steps. She suddenly felt ridiculous and paranoid for some unusual reason, and felt the rain soak her disheveled dark strands of hair she touched the sleek pavement.

A strange ghostly presence made the goosebumps raise underneath her leather jacket, she could smell the scent of sweat and spilled blood as her head slowly turned and stared at the piles of trash bags under the stairway. She glared her sharp dark eyes at a motionless figure resting over the trash and listened to a low groan pierce the shadows.

_Probably a drunken bastard, _she thought showing no empathy in her misty gaze.

"I've been stabbed," the figure growled against a mobile pressed on his lips, deep and disguised. "Need pick up."

Her curiously spiked, her feet carried her closer, she stopped and narrowed her eyes down at the slender body sunk in the trash bags. A curvy smirk crossed her red lips, "Batman," she purred in a low voice as she stood and absorbed in his whole appearance. He was magnificent and powerful to gaze on, black suited armor covered his body and a devilish cowl with sharp edged ears covered his face, revealing only an exposed strong jaw and smooth lips as she could see his aggression molded into the mask. She crouched lower to the ground and dared herself to look into his eyes, all she could see was hazel orbs gleaming as the lightning in the sky reflected into them and after drinking in his mysterious allure, she managed, " I didn't know that you were apart of Gotham's trash."

"No. I'm just...resting." he gruffly said, pressing his hand on his opened wound.

Her eyes narrowed to his suit, " I can see you're not so protected."

"That's true," he rasped, shifting his eyes to her dark ones.

She stared at him, her eyes burning with new found drive, and light scowl as a grunt escaped from his throat. "Maroni."

"Maroni?" she repeated.

He nodded. " He's been associated with Falcone. I tried to stop him...I was careless."

"More like stupid," she berated him, watching the sticky blood pour out of his side. "I guess you like making a mess on other people's property."

He grinned a little at her comment, "Maybe."

"Sorry to be a bitch tonight, handsome," she replied. " Cleaning wounds. Isn't really my style."

"I know," he winced out, pointing his finger to her pocket. "Diamonds...are more your style."

She smirked definitely, "What can I say, after all diamonds are a girls best friend."

"When they belong to you," he said, clenching his eyes shut. "So your a jewel thief?"

"So you're not as blinded as bat." she retorted, playful smirk. "But you are helpless."

"I'm not helpless." He clenched his jaw. "I'm wounded." He paused for a moment. "If I were you I would put those diamonds back where you found them."

"Now why would I do that?" she said through gritted teeth.

"They're stolen from the Black Market in Hong Kong." He seethed, "Maroni has been shipping them in Gotham under police radar. They're blood diamonds."

"Well that makes them even more of value for profit. Thanks for the tip, handsome." She stood gracefully on her heels.

"You leave with those diamonds. You'll be dead by morning." he warned. "Do the right thing. Save yourself."

"From the looks of things, you'll be dead before me," she spat, looking at his knife wound. "Don't worry I know how to dodge a bullet. Unlike you."

"You think they're going to be easy on you. They're going to make you won't talk." He breathed out. "If you don't hand them over..." he paused and lifted up the mobile phone in her face. "I'll call the police."

She felt her nostrils flare, " You sure know how to spoil a girl."

"I'm saving your life. There is a difference." He growled, watching the pair of headlights from the Rolls Royce light darkness of the alley way. "It's your choice...I have the number on speed dial."

"Fine," she hissed, removing the bag of diamonds from her pocket and throwing them onto his chest. She looked strangely at him for a few seconds and then without warning knelt beside him and invaded his space as she framed her hands on each side of the cowl and pressed her lips over his.

Her fingers run over his chest, grabbing the bag, as she tasted his lips melt inside her mouth. His lips were soft and delicious and when he deepened into a kiss, she allowed him, distracting his mind as she slipped the bag of diamonds in her pocket and slipped her tongue over his bottom lip.

When she pulled away, she whispered a breath over his lips. "I've got nine lives to spare."

She left him breathless dazed and drenched in rain as she vanished into the shadows.

After taking a moments of indulging the taste of her down his throat, he opened his eyes. "So..." He fully awaken from the haze of bliss and scanned the alley way with a dumbfounded look and then narrowed his eyes down to his chest.

The diamonds were gone.

"We'll see," he whispered as the Rolls Royce drove up and Alfred stepped out, unfolding an umbrella.

"Master Wayne," the old butler said with concern in his wintery blue eyes, as he sloshed his shoes into the puddles and crouched down to his young charge. "You are sure do like a to make a bloody mess of yourself. What happened?"

Batman glared at his butler, "Don't ask, Alfred." he growled lightly. "Just don't ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**because I love her...**

* * *

The rain of rain pelting against the window panes was an unnerving sound to hear, the beauty stood motionless in front of the vast library's window, staring at the lines of drops streaming off the glass, her dark coffee colored eyes captured the faint glow of the desk lamp as ghostly sounds crept through the darken halls of the upper level of the Wayne mansion, she stood confidently in the shadows, wearing a plain slinky black dress with straps over her pale bare shoulder and the silk elegance hugging the curves of her hips. Her locks of disheveled hair cascaded over her shoulders as she cast a somber gaze over at the tall shadow leaning against the door frame as a cane supported the weight of his injured leg.

She felt shivers dancing along her spine as his hooded eyes of fierce hazel stared at her with concealed sorrow etched over his sharp features. "Selina," he said in a soft tone as he limped over to her, closed the distance between them. His dark eyes studying her betraying emotions. "Are you happy there with me?"

She bit her bottom lip, feeling her heart flutter against her chest. "Yes," she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not use to this being trapped behind walls. If only I could taste freedom. Just once."

He swallowed and lowered his eyes, as his eyes welled with hot tears when he lifted his gaze and looked at her alluring beauty. He curved his lips into a slight smile and felt the pull of his heart strings tug inside his chest as he reached out a hand and stroked his fingers softly through her ringlets. "If it means that much to you," he whispered looking tenderly in her eyes. "You're no longer my prisoner. You're free to go."

"You mean...I'm free." she responded, looking deeply into his endearing hazel eyes. She took a few moments of silence with no idea that her eyes were betraying her with a soften gaze as she drink in his appearance. His shoulder length hair flowed as soft waves gracefully down his broad shoulders covered with black material of his buttoned dress shirt, and his handsome face was covered with semi beard that shadowed over his boyish smooth lips. She clenched her eyes tightly, trying to regain her strength and fighting the emotions that took hold of her feline poise, as he withdrew something from his pocket.

He into her eyes and cupped her soft cheek with his warm hand, "You deserve to have a life."

"I don't deserve anything." she shot back coldly. "After everything I've done. I deserve to wear shackles."

"No," he said, with a sincere tone in his voice. She looked at him strangely. "You deserve to wear pearls." He carefully placed the pearls around her neck and clasped them securely underneath her mass of hair.

"I can't take your mother's pearls. Not this way." she said when his hands retreated. "I've never been given anything before. It's really not my style." She tried to pull the neck off her neck but his hand stopped her and lowered her hand to her side.

"No. Take them with you." He softly ran his fingers through her hair. "So you can always remember me."

She looked down at the white orbs and then placed her hand gingerly on his cheek. "Come with me. There's nothing for you here. You don't need to live alone." she pulled herself closer to her, feeling the heat of his body warm her heart. "You need to be free."

Bruce cradled her face in his hands and said, "When I look at you, Selina. I'm already free." He pressed his lips against her upper lip and didn't except her to respond to his gentle caress but she did and deepened them further into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt his lips melt against her mouth.

He pulled slowly away and pressed his lips on her cheek and whispered against her ear, "Maybe one day we'll both be free." He walked away, disappearing in the shadow as she rubbed her hand over her lips and watched him slip out in the hallway.

"Goodbye, Mr. Wayne." she drew out a breathless sigh. "I wish things were different."

When he turned around to catch one last glimpse at her, he lowered his distraught gaze. She was gone.

"So I do, Miss Kyle." He sighed, as his hazel eyes met the blue one of Alfred Pennyworth walking down the hall, carrying a tray of brew tea in his wrinkled hands.

"I trust that everything is going well with Miss Kyle, sir?" Alfred asked with a glimmer in his eyes as he stared at his glum master looking at him with shattered expression. "Master Wayne, is everything alright?"

Bruce shifted his eyes to the window before closing them for a few seconds. "I let her go, Alfred."

"Very good, Master Wayne...wait...you did what?" Alfred discharged. "Why?"

"I didn't want her to live a life in this mausoleum." Bruce lightly growled, feeling frustration with his choice.

"But, Miss Kyle was the one that could restore you, sir." Alfred felt tears forming behind his eyes. " She was your only chance to live a life beyond these walls."

Bruce limped to the stair railing, and gripped the wood surface with his hand. "I didn't want to use as an escape for a better life, Alfred. She wanted freedom and I didn't deny that for her...not when I..."

Alfred walked over to his master, and placed his hand firmly on the young man's shoulder. "Is that the real reason you let Miss Kyle go, Master Wayne."

"No." Bruce shook his head, feeling tears lash over his cheeks. "The reason why I gave Selina back her freedom, Alfred is because..." he paused with his words, still tasting her lingering kiss on his lips."...I love her."


	4. Chapter 4

**You asked...**

* * *

She was patiently waiting for him, sitting in between the rails with her legs elegantly crossed and gloved hands resting on her lap as the bright tunnel light caressed of her pale complexion. She sensed him stalking closer as her expression remained neutral and then she parted her red lips as footsteps crunched on the grave echoed through the darkness. "Don't be shy." she intoned with a welcoming purr in her voice.

His menacing form stepped out of the darkness, his long cape draped over his plated shoulder as his hazel orbs focused on her, slight impressed as he stepped cautiously over the rails.

"Wayne say you can get me the Clean Slate," she said, sliding her body on the cement column, as he mounted his boots a few inches from him. She enclosed her arms over her torso protectively as dark eyes glared at him behind her domino mask.

"That depends," he replied in gaveling rasp.

She shifted her eyes sideways-her brown eyes suddenly become darker than sin as a light scowl twisted on her lips. "On what?"

"On what you want it for...I acquire to keep it out of the wrong hands." His hazel eyes were gazing on her and she stared at him, her eyes were sharp like a knife in the dark.

She raked over his exposed his jaw concealed by graphite and looked at his thin youthful lips. The familiar curve the corner of his upper lip. It was all to familiar.

"Still don't trust me...huh?" she asked, there was devilish glint in her as those red blades of hers formed red snarky smile at him. Her expression changed into something unpredictable and darker as she narrowed her eyes making him become trapped in her clutches. "How can we change that?"

"Start by.." he slightly closed his eyes, trying to keep his thoughts focused on the mission as his throat starting to constrict from the empowering hold her alluring beauty had on him. "...taking me to Bane."

She gestured her head, using her body language to tell him, _alright...but it's your funeral. _She looked at him feeling her heart clenched inside the walls of her chest as the words escaped from her lips. "You asked." She slid her body off the cement and confidently sauntered in front of him. He stared at her disappearing in the shadows of the tunnel with an impressive gleam welling behind the slits of the cowl. He was sort of drinking her body, his eyes moved lower to the curves of her hips._  
_

He had to admit she did look good in black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Life Waits...  
**

* * *

His tender hazel eyes closed as he felt his lips melt inside her warm mouth, he enclosed his arms around her back silk dress with a lace hem and inhaled the adoring scent of her long sleek auburn hair as time froze around them. They were stuck in a moment together, feeling weightless, boneless and complete.

"Do you want to do this forever?" She brushed her lips against the shell of his ear, breathing in his comforting scent as he trapped her within his grasp, not letting slip away into the darkness.

He placed a steady gaze into her eyes, looking at his future promises swirling in melted coffee. "Only if you want to?"

She placed her hands gently on the surface of the cowl and slowly ease it off his face, her eyes widened as the shadow of the mask reveal his handsome cut stone features of the man that stole her heart. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at the mask the concealed his face, and she gently dropped to the ground and run her thumb over his soft lips wiping off the smear of lipstick tucked on the sharp corner of his mouth.

"Things weren't be easy for us," she bit her bottom lip. " I'm only being realistic."

"Nothing ever is," he replied in a quick raspy voice and she raised an eyebrow. "I think we're assuming too much before we actually begin to live."

She didn't say anything at first, just kept on looking into his eyes, staring to the storm inside of him fade as light pierced through his gaze.

The guilt of her betrayal simmers.

"I'm not assuming anything. I'm trying to understand all of this." she narrowed her eyes. " We can't escape from everything we had in this city. We'll always be attracted to the dark. It's a given thing..." She paused in her words, feeling a fever rise in her veins. She knew that she had to be careful with allowing her harden emotions strip off her stony facade. "There will always be storms coming our way."

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, his breath ghosted over her lips hushed words. "Storms don't last." The corners of his mouth turned slight up into a genuine smile. "And that's being realistic."

She smiled against his lips and pressed a kiss over his mouth, as his gloved fingers ran through her long strands of hair as the night breeze caressed over her skin, in one of most pleasant ways she had never felt Gotham's air touch her. She closed her eyes, tasting his soft and delicious lips cover her mouth as she shivered against him feeling his tongue slid over her bottom lip.

She wrapped her arms around his armored plated shoulders and allowed him to shelter his warmth over her, she felt the scars of her past burn into her skin as she melted into his embrace.

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and stared tenderly into his hazel orbs for a moment before cupping her hand over his sharp cheek. "Do you really want me?" She felt the ping of regret echo in her soul, feeling the hot tears well behind her eyes. "I'm not a good woman to want. There's plenty of women out there that will look good in your arms."

"True," he said, nose to nose with her. "But they're not you. In fact I don't think there's any women in this world that looks good in mother's pearls than you, Selina Kyle." He pulled out the necklace of flawless white orbs before saying in a soft tone, "Come with me?"

She looked at the pearls clutched in his hand, the memento of their first encounter. "You trust with those...after all I've done to you?"

He grinned gently and brushed her shoulder off her neck as he clasped the necklace around her neck. "I'll admit that I was a little let down but in the end you came through when I needed you the most. But trust is something that everyone loses and regains...this between us something different."

"What?" she asked, arching one eyebrow.

He framed his hands over her face and claimed her lips once more into a passionate kiss before he pulled away and smiled lovingly at her, "That's for you to find out, Miss Kyle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wounds...**

* * *

Selina sat crossed legged on the floorboards, soaking a cloth into the warm salty water as he sat in the wing-back chair pressing his finger over his side as a low growl rumbled in his throat. His hazel eyes glared her down with a light scowl curved on his smooth boyish lips.**  
**

She stiffened her jaw, displaying no weakness in her dark coffee colored eyes. Only fiery determination. She rung out the cloth creating ripples in the bowl as she reached her delicate hand over to the bloody gash in his side, drinking in the hard muscle definition of his sculpted abdomen.

"Now hold still," she said in calm, firm and almost soothing. He scowled at her, fussing stubbornly as she was fighting against his jerking body movements. "Oh, quit being a baby, Mr. Wayne." she purred, grinning slyly.

"I handle my own wounds." He seethed, feeling a fever rise in his veins. "I don't need your help."

"If you don't stop being a stubborn ass...you won't get any." she shot back with sheer annoyed clouding over her pale features. She watched his sharp jaw twitch, then tense as anger burned into his deep hooded eyes. Then she knelt to him closer, rubbing her hand on his thigh with a wicked smile crossed over her lips. He widen his eyes and remain motionless. Then he felt the sting of his knife wound and fisted his hand.

"Ow!" He snarled directly at her, shying his body away from her hands. "That hurts"

She clenched her jaw. "Well if you hold still it wouldn't have hurt that much."

"Well if you didn't run away...none of this would have happened, Miss Kyle." He sourly stated, crossing his arms over his bare torso.

"If you haven't frightened me...I wouldn't have run away." She yelled back, her eyes flaring dangerously.

He barred his teeth, "Well you shouldn't have stolen my mother's pearls." he dejected, breathing fire.

"Well you should learn to control you temper." She lifted up the bowl and poured the rest of the water on his slacks, drenching him with a satisfied smirk.

"How dare you..." He grumbled, his dark eyes becoming crossed with anger. "Just who do you think you..."

Selina straightened from the floor and leaned forward, placing her finger over his firm lips and smiled down at him. "That's for you to find out, Mr. Wayne."

And then she felt the urge and leaned closer and kissed him, brief and soft, nothing like all the other kisses she placed on other men. He wasn't like those jerks. He was refined prince with eyes of hazel and temper as a raging beast. This was a sign of affection, and he should have let it be, but he couldn't...not with her. A kiss that lasted for a few seconds unhinged something inside of him as he hunger for more.

He enclosed his arms around her slender form, his warm hands slayed over the curves of her hips, he pulled her against him, feeling her chest collided with the bareness of his skin and felt his lips melt inside her mouth as he kissed away the breath out her. His tongue slipped over her bottom lip and rubbed along her teeth, slid into her mouth, her fingers threaded over his flowing locks of hair as she respond to his mouth, making scorching fire and pleasure drip down his throat.

She pressed herself tighter against her, feeling dampness of his pants seep through her jeans as she teased, searched and indulged. She tilted against him, and gripped his broad shoulders with her fingers as she felt the power of his body underneath her nails, she was kissing, moaning and deepening.

The scent of her body intoxicated him again, and he allowed himself to drown inside her as he caressed his lips against hers and ghosted a breath, halting the moment.

They finally broke, panting and meeting each other's fervid gazes. "I need to go..." she brushed her lips against his accentuated cheek, feeling her heart flutter. "You're hurt. You need to heal properly." She pulled herself away from him and slid off his body. She hoped her emotions didn't betray her as she looked strangely into his eyes and lightly smiled at him. "Have a good evening, Mr. Wayne."

He watched her sauntered to the doorway and looked down at his wound as he whispered raw and deep to himself, staring at his reflection in the little amount of water in the bowl, "Sometimes you really are a... beast."


	7. Chapter 7

** Moonlight Shore...  
**

* * *

The stillness of time is what she felt rushing over her heated creamy skin, her dark coffee- colored eyes became trapped with the umbra that shrouded over his motionless form. He was perfection in the vast glow of moonlight. She became focused on the rise and fall of his graven chest, the faint breath piercing from his soft thin lips.

Gingery she moved closer to the shoreline, feeling the gentle caress of the frosty wind touch her delicate face as the smell of masculine scent enter her nostrils, she mounted her heels on the moist sand narrowing a curious gaze as his hooded eyes slowly fluttered open. She backed into the shadows underneath the dock boards, staring at his lips parting and one gantlet arm lifting off the rocks.

He groaned slightly, creasing his deep-set brow as she watched the reflections of moonlight become captured in his shadowy eyes of hazel.

She felt her heart flutter against her chest as he tried to lift himself off ground, he wobbly limbs prevented him from standing on his feet. She crashed on her knees and pressed her hand over his plate shoulders staring into his warm eyes as he looked at her with his steady gaze. She felt her icy countenance dissolve into her skin as her concealed emotions betrayed her with hot tears sliding down her frozen cheeks.

His lips parted as his vocal cords tried to muster up words but instead he emptied out the contents of water the were building in his lungs. He kept on looking at her, studying her face as if he discovered something new that wasn't there before.

She stroked her gloved fingers through his drench locks of hair and decided to let the silence linger between them. No words needed to said during the next few moments as they stared into each other's eyes and allowed their hearts to confessed the invisible words etched across their hearts.

He leaned over and enclosed a shaky arm over her slender back and pulled her close against her. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he felt the warmth of her body enter through him making the shivers melt into feverish skin under the suit.

A corner of his mouth turned up, as he reached out his hand and cradled her face, tracing his wet gloved fingers over the smoothness of her skin tilted her chin as his lips gently pressed over hers. He pulled away and swallowed the taste of her lips and caressed his hand over her cheek.

"Miss Kyle...I..."

She smirked coyly, her dark eyes dazzled in the moonlight and she sealed his lips with a finger. "I know, Mr. Wayne."_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Visitor in the Night  
**

* * *

Selina sat in the darkness, long legs crossed elegantly and purposeful. The cascade of her dark auburn hair flowed gracefully over her bare pale shoulders, her large dark chocolate eyes captured the softness of the moonlight steaming from the arched windows. Her deep red lips were shining with perfection.

He stood motionless as he held his gaze over her slender body, covered with sleeves black dress ending mid-thigh, a bottle of iced wine was lying on the mattress, as her finger tapped on the cork.

He stood motionless, his torso gleaming with sweat, as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared deeply and weary at her eyes piercing with his, like black daggers.

She tossed him a coy smile making sure when she talked her voice was low and sultry, "Good evening, Mr. Wayne."

He kept his lips and eyes steady over her long legs, "Breaking and entering is crime, Miss Kyle." he growled, showing no weakness in his fiery hazel orbs.

"Why don't you call the police?" she answered, giving him a pointed look.

"I have a powerful friend that knows how to deal with these things." he replied, not taking his eyes off her. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged and then gave him a small purr, "I was bored." She slayed her manicured nails over the crease of her breasts. "I was looking for someplace fun to spend the night," she smacked her lips. "Your penthouse came up on the yellow pages." She rubbed her legs together and he watched her heels slide off her feet onto the granite floor.

"You should've of called, Selina." He said, with irritation expression on his face.

"Since when does a girl need to be invited to an eccentric billionaire playboy's apartment, handsome?" She arched one of her perfect brown eyebrows up.

"I'm busy tonight." Bruce grunted out, with a frustrated breath " Crane has been selling street drugs in underground parking garages to Throne's men."

"Easy take down," Selina said in a smooth voice with shadowy smirk crossed over her lips.

"It's more complicated than you'd think, Selina." he replied.

Her soft blades curved into a pout. He looked at her semblance change within the second he blinked, "Complicated," she purred with a confident t tone. "I know all the complications you're about to face tonight, Mr. Wayne." She gracefully rose from the bed and sauntered closer to him, she movements were cunning and enticing as he took the sight of her sleek thighs rubbing against the hem of her little black dress, which he knew was stolen from her last penthouse heist of a fashion supermodel, Margo Star, a twenty-three -year- old red head for Gotham's Fashion tabloid.

She was close enough for him to heat of her body against his bare muscles, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, her soft touch grazing the dark ends of his hair above the side of his neck, as he tried pulling her away, his eyes sideways to the large window, staring at the misty bat signal in the cloudy sky. He made the mistake of looking into her dark pools of melting chocolate then, just as she murmured in a seducing and breezy voice, "With Gotham, every night it's complicated, handsome."

"Look...I ...it was nice...to see you tonight. If you want..."

"I don't your mask on yet?" she ventured, raking her eyes over his half-naked form. His cheek slightly became flushed, and she could see how anxious he felt by the way his hands brushed over her hips. And a colored grin crossed over her lips as she tilted her back and looked into burning orbs of hazel staring back in her dark ones underneath windswept bangs that dangled over his sweaty broad forehead.

"Alright," he fell into her trap and brushed his lips over her ear with a deep rasp. "Make it fast."

"Don't I always." she said, moving her hand slowly down his leg, he sensed her hunger. He leaned his head against the wall, feeling her hot breath on the shell of his ear and her lips grazed moist skin. A jolt of electrically shot through his body and he closed his eyes too distracted to hear the sirens blaring through the bustling streets below his penthouse as an explosion of white fire burned behind his eyelids. He felt her fingers threading through the strands at the nape of his neck as she dropped her wet lips over his pulse point.

He responded to her desires, sliding his hands underneath her jaw and lifting her head up as his lips crushed over mouth and he kissed hard and passionate, making her collided into his body as he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her tightly against his torso. She pulled slightly away, her breath ghosting over his lips as she parted her mouth to gather air and he wasted no time and slid his tongue over her bottom lip and along the roof of her mouth.

One her hands gripped the scarred peck of his chest, digging her nails right into his firm muscle as he plunged deeper, his fingers grasping her hips as she swirled her tongue around his, making him groan and feel aroused by the pleasure he was indulging from her.

He pulled reluctantly away, his chest heaving and lungs empty as he cupped her cheek his hand and pressed another kiss on her lips as he felt the urges to devour her in those seconds but instead he backed away, smoothing down his drenched locks. His lips were smeared with lip, cheeks tinges of red and veins scorching.

Bruce cleared his throat, his feverish hazel eyes looking into her smoky chocolate ones and he leaned his head forward and pressed a soft kiss on her neck while whispering, "Suit up."

She took a step back and smirked, giving him daring look as she pulling back zipper of her dress down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ice Cream...**

* * *

She wore a sleeveless powder blue dress, dark auburn hair was tied back into a pony tail and white heels clicked on the cobble stone, her large dark chocolate eyes shifted to his handsome face, he was so young and content. His orbs of hazel were soft and soothing as his finger entwined with hers.

"I never thought I would say this," she paused, taking the view full of the Italian countryside scenery. "This place is breathtaking."

"I'm glad you think so," he grinned before shifting his eyes to the small enclosed cafe. "Are you hungry, Selina?"

She rolled her eyes, "Handsome, we just ate." she jabbed her finger into his side, "You should cut back on the pasta."

He smiled brilliantly at her, showing his gleaming jagged canines that curled under his upper lip. "I wasn't talking about lunch." He gestured a hand to the cafe window which displayed an image of an ice cream cone. "I was talking about having a special treat."

She chuckled and then replied. "Since when you care about the sweets, health nut?"

"There's nothing harmless about ice cream," he smirked jokingly at her and brushed his lips against her ear. "I thought you were a risk taker?" He raised his eyebrow, giving her a pointed look.

Selina clenched her jaw, "I am." she purred in defense. "It's just been so long since I've had ice cream." She narrowed her dark eyes, thinking to fight against the memory of her father and her sitting on a park bench, and enjoying two cones of vanilla strawberry ice cream while looking out at the ships docking out of Gotham's harbor. The only happy memory of her drunken father her mind collected of her childhood.

"Selina," Bruce said with a soft voice, cupping her face with his hand. "You okay?"

She shrugged, "Never better." She shifted her body and stepped in front of him, placing her hand on his smooth jaw. "If you want some...I'm not going to stop you."

"I'll be back," he kissed the tip of her nose, causally strutted across the bridge, with one hand tuck in a pocket of his jeans. He looked like a man on a mission, he turned around and smiled at her. "What flavor do you like? Or do you want me to surprise you?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, watching him enter the cafe and talk to the cashier in rich Italian voice, making the older man blush and she leaned her body against the stone bridge, folding her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, allowing the breeze of humid air to caress gently over her pale cheeks. She opened her eyes, watching him chose the flavors of the ice cream, it was weirdly fascinating gazing on him, pursing his lips from afar and placing a finger on his chin.

After he finished paying and grabbing napkins, he walked outside, passing two, tall raven haired ladies who were blushing at his presence but he gave them an not interest look and kept his eyes locked on Selina, gesturing her with a charming, charismatic smile and she chuckled lightly to herself.

He sat on the ledge of the bridge, and she sat beside him without saying a word until he handed her the cone of strawberry chocolate banana.

"You really didn't need to do this," she pointed out.

He shrugged. " This is all a part of living, Selina. Even the small things."

She watched his lips part over the lob of chocolate, his tongue swiped delicately and slowly, as the creamy dessert grazed over his upper teeth and he looked at her, with a dangerous flare in his eyes. She pretended to enjoy her cone, but instead she kept on staring his mouth opening and closing with every soft bite. She brushed her lips over a piece of strawberry feeling slight hesitation burn in her veins. "I'm wearing a $350 dress. I might it if I start to enjoy this treat of yours, Bruce."

"I don't mind," he replied, with a suave tone in his voice. " Gives me an excuse to take it off."

"Cocky playboy," the corners of her red full lips upturned into a coy smile as she licked the ice cream and a drop sloped down her chin landing on her neck. "See. I'm making a mess."

He leaned his head closer to her and licked the drop of chocolate off her neck with his tongue. He pulled away and bite into the soft ice cream, melting in his hands, sucking the flavor down as drops landed under his lip. Then he licked off the stains at the corners of his mouth way a sway of his tongue, and Selina noted he somehow manged not to like huge slob. In fact watching his lips become chilled and moist with chocolate made her skin ripple.

"You know what?" she curved her lips into devilish smirk, her dark eyes hungry. "Screw this." She tossed the cone in the river and sliding her hand up his leg and gently slapped the ice cream out of his hand, pulling herself closer as her lips covered his mouth with a devouring kiss and sucking the every ounce of breath from his lungs. Feeling her heat pour into her, her lips pressed harder and harder until he responded with a nourishing and soft kiss that created a jolt of electricity ripping through her veins.

Her skin rippled when his fingers dug into her hair, as she tasted the flavors him seeping down his throat, chocolate and strawberry melting into something extraordinary as she inhaled his scent, making her eyes grew darker and lips wet as the combination of taste exploded deep within her mouth. His hands were gripping her hips, as he slid his body off the stone and hovered over her, pressing his thighs against her long, sleek legs. A couple of tourist walked by with camera but they paid no attention to the remarks, not even as a mother covered her son's eyes and drove him away from the scene and Bruce pressed his lips on the bare skin of her shoulders, suckling over the freckles.

Selina's hands slayed over his back, and he raised his head a breathless groan and then dropped his lips on the side of her neck.

"I think we should go back to a hotel," he snorted, against her hot skin. "Before someone calls the authorities."

She grinned and laughed agaisnt his ear as he pulled away, she placed her hand on his sweaty cheek. "Just like old times, Dark Knight."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bat and the Cat**

* * *

**Gotham 1678**

When Selina Kyle was seven years old when she moved to Gotham village with her widowed mother, who was with child, to live with her aunt and uncle the Bertinelli's, Gudio and Carmela after her father was murdered from a gambling debt back in Florence. They lived on the East End of the Gotham village, a decaying quarter that was full of the sex and drug trade from Eastern Europe and Russia. It was returned from his voyage that Selina's father lost his life, leaving behind his grieving wife, Maria and daughter.

Carmela Bertinelli was her mother's older sister, and their only female relative living in the colonies. It was decided with they would live with her and husband, Gudio and the two girls would be under their care, Helena Bertinelli, as her daughter, John Robin Blake her friends only child and their slave girl Holly Robinson. They were welcomed into the darkest part of the village with suspicious stares and faint scowls, but some displayed sympathy for their lost, good people named Jame Gordon and his wife Barbara. It didn't take long for the people of Gotham to warn them about the Napier and the Crane families.

At the time Selina was at the right age for them to steal her away, many children had died during the months of October. The Elders showed Selina and her mother the filled graveyards with stone cross and tombstones that had the names of child victims etched across the crumbling slabs of marble, and told them of tales of such wickedness and evil that they caused her mother to faint on the floorboards. She wasn't afraid of such tales told from the mouths of strangers, unrealistic storytelling that was used to frightened children before retiring to the bed chambers. Her mother was weary about these things, and kept her trapped inside the walls of the Bertinelli home during the hours of twilight and early morning.

Over the months her cousins Helena and John were instructed by Carmela to teach her how to grow up as a respectable child of Gotham, her aunt even created a silver chained cross for protection of the dark devils that lurked through the quarters of the vast village. Selina found it hard to follow strict rules, it seemed unnatural to her to be caged up as she felt the cravings of the night burn inside her veins but for the sake of her mother and family she reluctantly followed the rules and tried not to make an embarrassment out of her uncle. Not that it made any difference since he was fighting over the ownership of the East End with Falcone family.

Carmela explained to her mother one evening that Carmine Falcone, was creating his own council under the Mayor's eyes and that deeds of the East End were now claimed to be apart of his territorial empire, including the shipping ports and managing the taverns. Carmela stated the Falcone has making deals with the devils that devoured the very humanity of Gotham with deception and profit. He was making the village of Gotham fall to ruin, by bringing in shipments of unknown substances from Europe and dealing with merchants on the streets. A few members of the current council fought for the deeds of Gotham, including the compassionate Doctor Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, but fated changed when they were founded murdered outside the Gotham Opera House and made the break in the chains giving Falcone more power of the village. It was bitter and stubborn war that last two months, each side refusing to forge a deal until one of them yielded.

A few months after they're arrival to Gotham, Selina's little sister Maggie was born. The birth was difficult but the mother and babe were strong and healthy, and Selina made a promise that she would her sister from the demons. Maggie grew stronger every day, her hair was long and auburn just like Selina's and her eyes were amber-green as she became a loveable toddler and dotted upon her elder sister. Her cousins loved her dearly, playing with her in the gardens and telling her stories while Holly did the household work.

One night, Maggie disappeared.

Maggie had gone to bed with both her mother and Selina, sleeping in between their warm bodies as she usually did with her stuffed animal cat tucked under her little arm. The next morning she was gone, and the door of the house was left ajar with a eerie presence still lingering behind as little footprints lead towards the darken forests. Gordon and Blake imminently went out and searched while Selina and Helena tried to comfort Maria, praying that the men would find her safe and unharmed.

James Gordon returned with a small bundle cradled in his arms.

Maria flew to him crying her thanks to Gordon for delivering her baby back safely, but she stopped dead when he showed her what lay inside the tattered blanket. Maria's dark green eyes widened before she started releasing ear shattering screams, snatching the bundle out of his arms and cradling to her heaving chest as she crashed to her knees. Selina tried to run to her mother, but John held her back as tears in his dark chocolate eyes as the townspeople looked through the doorway with stricken faces of horror.

Maggie was dead, murdered by the Napier and Crane sisters.

Selina went down that night where her sister was laid out, ready for her burial the next day. A white shroud of the finest silk lay over her tiny form, and Selina pulled it back gently as her fingers trembled against the cloth and felt her heart clench inside her chest as her dark coffee brown eyes grew teary and large. The sight of seeing her sister lifeless made her parted her lips and cry out in heartbreaking pain.

Maggie was withered husk, her youthful skin shivered and ghost white and lips marred with grotesque scars stained with her own blood. Veins were sticking out of her tiny limbs like traveling rods. Her hair was stark white, the color of auburn has been washed out into a lifeless mass. if wasn't for those small teardrop shaped lips that were now the tinge of blue, Selina would have never known it was her sister. She lifted Maggie's wither hand against her chest and whispered in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry, princess. I promised I would always protect you. I failed." She pressed a kiss on her sister's forehead and walked into the shadows.

They buried Maggie's body the next morning, a simple service in the rain that was alive with whispers of the murder.

It was not long after the funeral that she met Bruce Wayne.

Selina was consumed by guilt and self -loathing over her sisters death, blaming herself for not protecting her baby sister from those demons in woman flesh. Nightmares of her sister lifeless body plagued her in the night, visions of Maggie screaming and sounds of eerie inhumane laughter poisoned her thoughts every moment she closed her eyes as she tried to fight the tears. Sometimes it was hard to stay in Old Town without being reminded of Maggie's death, so Selina would flee from the house and sit under willow tree the vast gardens of Wayne family estate. A withered all tree that she found sanctuary as her dark eyes stared at the Gothic styled Victorian mansion, she would stare at the dark windows and weep for her sister in private. It was on one when occasion that he found her crying underneath the sloping branches, his rich voice made her jump nearly out of her skin with fright.

"Mind if I cut in, Selina Kyle."

She lifted her dark eyes up to see young Bruce Wayne, standing over her and looking down at her with his breathtaking, hooded hazel eyes. He removed a handkerchief from his trousers pant and held out his hand. She was frozen and just kept on staring at him in those few minutes, before she wounded her pride and scoffed it away with a harden composure.

"I'm be leaving your estate in a few moment, Master Wayne."

She did not mean to snap at him, but she was tensed and humiliated for the dashing, elusive Wayne heir to find her that. She was supposed to be strong for her mother, not crying like a weakling and letting her emotions get the best of her. Bruce crouched down to her level and reached out his hand and wiped the tears away.

"I appreciate if you did not call me by that, my name is Bruce, I can not understand why the folk around here calling me Master Wayne."

His fierce scowl made Selina become intrigued, she took a few moments and raked her eyes over his charming and yet intense features. He was unbearably gorgeous as she could ever imagine a young man at his age to be, his windswept hair was soft chocolate with tints of ginger as she could see the colors in his bangs dangling over his deep-set brow. His angelic face was craved and chiseled as he gray light from the ashen sky caressed over his well-defined cheekbones. She curved her red lips into a smile, noticing a dark mole right underneath his Adams Apple.

The two features of his face that caught her attention the most, making her eyes appear to grow darker was his soft lips, curved and thin on the top and plump on the bottom. She figured many women had kissed those lips, but she could see a spot at the edge of his mouth, a single curve that was waiting to be claimed by her lips.

She flicked her eyes up and stared at his most pronounced feature, his piercing and gentle eyes of hazel with a tiny mixture of green. She felt trapped within his steady and well focused stare as he was close to her, close enough that his breath ghosted over her neck.

"Why are you wondering the forest alone, Selina Kyle?" he asked with great concern in his monotone voice. "You shouldn't be out here without a companion."

She smirked darkly at him, "Do not tell me that the handsome prince of Gotham has a soft spot for strangers."

He shook his head with a small smirk crossed over his lips.

"Only beautiful ones."

She felt her teeth press against her bottom lip, she was unprepared by his charming remark. " Do not tell me that you're trying to get me in those pants of yours."

Bruce shot one eyebrow up. "No. I would never do anything like that to you." He cleared his throat. "I'm a refined gentlemen."

She rolled her eyes and sharped her gaze on the forest as her anger desired her to march deep into the woods and find those old crones that devoured the souls of children, she molded her hand into a fist and barred her teeth together as she felt the fluttering of her self-hatred within her wounded soul. Bruce must have noticed a dark flicker of her emotions in her coffee brown eyes for he spoke up just as she released a deep frustrated breath.

"I'm sorry for your lost."

His voice was soft, calming as if he was afraid of breaking her of he spoke any louder. They sympathy displayed in his hazel eyes was genuine and the frown his lips form was an expression of his own concealed pain. Selina felt the tears tug on her heavy eyelids, but she blinked them away. She had cried enough for one day.

"I do not need your sympathy, Bruce." she scolded. "I get enough back home."

"It wasn't your fault, Selina."

She shook her head, trying to suppress her vengeance burning inside her. "Yes it was. I promised my sister I would protect her. We were warned by the Elders of Gotham about the witches and I should of watched her closely. Not let her slip out of my sight."

Bruce turned his head sharply towards her, as his expressed caused her to grip her fierceness. It was like a shroud hung over his handsome face, a cloak of pain that he tried to hid away from the rest of the world through his false ignorance and indulgence of greed. He was none of those things, he was real to her in those silent moments, allowing her to see right into his darken soul. She could could still see a strange and passionate fire burning inside those eyes, very unusual for a young and reserved man.

"Selina it was not your fault. Things happen that we can not stop..." he paused with a fuming breath. "Even if we want them to."

He grabbed her hand, a comforting gesture causing tears to build inside her eyes once again. She knew he wasn't angry with her but the ones that caused her grief and guilt. Those feelings were burning alive inside of her and her mother was so grief stricken that she'd refused to eat and allowed her body to became frail but Bruce was a soothing warm to her, an anchor who pulled her back from the nightmares as she rested her head on his shoulder, and she was grateful for him trying to help her ease the pain as he whispered against her ear, words of comfort that made her eyes close, and he squeezed her hand once more with comforting affection.

How could she repay him, she had no money for his compassion nor bake goods from her mother's kitchen. She pulled back and placed her hand softly on his cheek. She felt the surge of desire to kiss him with everything she had trapped within her lithe body. She leaned into him, and claimed her mouth of his lips, sucking the every ounce of breath from his lungs. Feeling her emotions pour into her, her lips pressed harder and harder until he responded with a nourishing and soft kiss that created a jolt of electricity ripping through her veins.

Her skin rippled when his fingers dug into her auburn hair, as he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her with a warm embrace as they deepened further into the kiss. allowing all their pain and sorrow melt as the passion their souls shared consumed every fiber of their bodies.

"Master Wayne," a older man English accented voice bellowed from the garden steps.

Bruce broke his lips away slight, his mouth trembling over her lips as he panted for breath and looked deeply into her eyes not noticing that his snow white haired butler was standing over them with his winter blue eyes staring them down with a crisp gaze. Bruce's eyes widened as he slowly shifted his gaze and stared up at Alfred. "Alfred...I was just...um..." He was lost with words, as his hands were still on Selina's hips.

She smirked at him, and looked up at Alfred.

"You're Lady Kyle," Alfred began. "I am so very sorry for your lost. Our dear friend Lucius Fox told us the tragic news. Is there everything you need?"

Selina brought her eyes back to Bruce whose face was turning into flush of red. "I think I everything I need, good sir."

Alfred nodded and then focused his gaze on the young man, "Master Wayne you're expected over at the the Dawes household."

"I should return back to my mother," Selina said, straightening from the grass. Bruce pulled her back up to her feet. "It was pleasure to be in your company, gentlemen." She bore a soft gaze at Bruce, "Have a good day, Master Wayne." She bore a soft gaze at Bruce and parted her lips, "Have a good evening, Master Wayne." She sauntered away from the tree and Bruce raced up after her.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks. A genuine smile curved on her lips as she turned and found Bruce standing behind her, tenderness clearly in his eyes. He smoothed down his hair with his hand. She watched and waited for him to speak.

"Listen...I ...it was nice...meeting you, Selina Kyle. I was wondering...I mean to say..." He paused in a breath and swallowed. "Would you like me to accompany you home, it's getting darker."

"You want to walk me in the forest?" she ventured. He nodded, she could see how silly he felt. It was amusingly cute.

"It's All Hallows Eve," he explained, not taking his eyes off of her. " It would be a privilege to accompany you."

She smiled and leaned in closer, brushing her lips over the shell of his ear. "I never like being the damsel, but for tonight I'll make an exception."

He smiled faintly and his eyes fell to her lips, so youthful, red and perfect. "Good." he replied, taking her hand in his. "Shall we Lady Kyle,"

She smirked playfully as he brought her hand up and kissed her softly on the knuckles. "Lead the way, Master Wayne."

* * *

The dimming sun reflected through the dry leaves, Selina's boots crunched over the piles of leaves and moist earth, her hand was still entwined with Bruce's as they walked through the groves of trees, listening to the ghostly sounds wafting behind them as a few bats fluttered above and he cringed against her.

"Is everything alright?" Selina asked, staring an his inner dread. "Are you afraid of bats?"

He nodded, "Yes. As a boy they attacked me. They became my dread." He breathed out a heavy exhaled and sniffed the air, there was something sordid around them. A foul stench of death as he heard threatening footfalls brushing over the leaves and a haunting laugh that made his heart pound. Then he heard child's cry echo from the shadows.

"Selina," he whispered, gulping down a breath. "Stay close to me."

She nodded and squeezed his hand tighter, as a figure emerged from the brush of trees, wearing a deep purple garment with a hollow black eyes, his face was colorless and mouth scarred and glossed by blood. His slithered around them like a coiling snake.

"Why hello there..." he hissed, licking his tongue over his lips. "Come for the gathering or are you tonight entertainment?"

"Get away from us," Bruce bellowed with a fierce snarl. His hazel eyes burning underneath his bangs.

"You smell so youthful," he purred. "Precious blood flowing in veins of yours, pretty boy."

"Do I smell children?" A crackling female's voice erupted from the darkness as a cauldron of bubbling blood became visible to both Bruce and Selina. A pale body parts of a child was stacked in a heap. He stood in front of Selina. "You're handsome one." she laughed, as another woman dressed in a red cloak emerged from behind a tree, Sara Crane, her cold green eyes staring at Bruce with lust.

"He's perfect for the feast, Carmen." she licked her lips. "Look at those lips. I want to play with him."

"Enough Sara," Carmen growled to her sister. "They are trespassers." She moved to a child bound to a trunk of the tree, barely alive with her aura starting to become drained as the pale faced demon circled around her, laughing in mirth as her head drooped and all three of them celebrated with laughter.

"You demons," Selina growled, but Bruce held her back. Her dark eyes looked at the lifeless body, and she remembered the vivid images of her sister Maggie, the same colored skin, and now that beautiful child shared the same fate. Selina wept against his shoulder, her body shaking with violent sobs as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So you wants to taste first," Carmen said, looking at her son. "How about you, my sweet Jack."

His soulless dark eyes gleamed as he stood in front of the cauldron and took a spoonful of blood and sipped it as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm tasting dripping down his throat. "Just like gramama use to make," he laughed, hollowly and turned around and stared at the young couple.

Carmen sauntered closer. "What shall we do with these beautiful children? Drain them dry or make them taste the blood of the children of Gotham."

Bruce snapped.

"You hag! You're filthy kind will receive justice for the crimes you have done."

Carmen's eyes turned into a furious hue of red as she clenched her teeth. "Sister did you hear what he called you?"

Bruce opened his mouth to correct her but Selina beat him to it.

"He was addressing to you, you ugly old crone."

Jack's eyes became livid. "No one calls my mother that." he snarled, removing a craving knife out from under cloak and pointing it at Bruce. "I'll carve your face out like a smiling pumpkin, pretty boy."

Bruce stiffened his jaw, "I would like to see you try," he challenged with a daring glint in his eyes.

"Enough!" Carmen bellowed, she moved back to the cauldron and bent down, grabbing a snake skinned book. Bruce turned his gaze back to Selina, and placed his hand on her cheek and he shielded her body with his own as Carmen flipped through the pages of her spell book.

Selina pressed her body against Bruce's back, the sensation was causing him to jump as her body heat calm his nerves. He felt a part of him stir at the contact while a bubbling knot of dread twisted in his gut, as he closed his eyes for a moment. The sensation was becoming stronger and more common to him as cherished the time he spent with her in the gardens of his family's estate.

It was becoming harder and harder to resist the urges.

He mentally slapped himself thinking of such things, especially when her life and his were in danger.

"The punishment must be more fitting for his crimes." She slid her hand out, reading names of spells that made Selina cringe against Bruce.

* * *

Selina was trembling in anger and fear as she buried her face into Bruce's warm back as he stood and faced the witches. He tensed as he did so, before reaching back and grasping her hand in a strong grip. Even through they knew the death was upon them, he was looking out for her as her knight in shining.

"Now let's see what shall we do with his handsome boy," Carmen summoned her son and sister, her expression brimming with mirth. "His fate wouldn't be death. He looks strong willed and full of grief." She rubbed her lips together. " He shall live forever with his guilt and without his love."

The trio giggled at Carmen's comment, eagerly following her lead as they approached Bruce. Selina stood firm, showing no weakness in her eyes as she straightened herself and looked at the witches with a lethal glare despite her despair.

Bruce turned his head and looked at her with teary hazel eyes. "What ever happens...I will protect you, Selina." He brushed his lips over her mouth and gave her a gentle kiss and he pulled way with a look of tenderness that made Selina feel torn inside. "No matter what matter I'm glad I met you, Selina Kyle." Tears spilled from his eyes ans she silently squeezed his hand. He turned away and glared at the witches, his expression hardening as they came closer and closer to him.

"It is time! Prepare yourself handsome boy for you will spend an entirety wallowing in your guilt."

Bruce stood his ground and Selina kissed his tensed jaw as the two sisters began their spell.

"What are we turning him into, Carmen?" Sara hissed, looking at Bruce. "Something easy to handle or something fit to eat."

"Follow my words dear sister," Carmen bellowed, looking at Jack. "Remove the girl from his grasp, my son."

"No!" Selina growled, enclosing her arms around Bruce's waist.

"Very well," Carmen spat. "Let her feel her heart break." She she started chanting the spell, twisting her fingers to the rhythmic flow of words escaping from her lips:

_Give him wings as dark as night_

_Make him screech his pain_

_Bring his looks to shame_

_Make him small and make him fear.  
_

_Give him the shadows that is what he will hold dear_

_For he is no longer a man. Just a scared little..._

_...Bat..._

Bruce grimaced as he started choking," No. I don't want to be a bat."he wheezed, his childhood dread clotting his mind as he felt his bones sinking beneath his skin. "No!"

The force of the spell as sending him to his knees as he yelled in agony and his slender form slowly changed in front of Selina's. The force slammed them both to the ground, sending her tumbling into a bush as Bruce's cries became ear shattering as the witches laughed in triumph._  
_

Selina watched in horror as the boy she was falling in love with turned into a shivering black bat before her eyes, her eyes filled with tears as he screeched and the transformation was over.

"Bruce?"

The bat looked up with his dark hazel eyes, as she reached out a hand to touch him. He respond and leap into her arms, resting his little body to her chest, as stroked a finger over his furry back as she whimpered out his name again. Bruce nuzzled his head quietly as he rubbed his wings against her, trying to comfort her even through his was no longer human.

"Such a cute little bat?"

Sara Crane came over and reached for Bruce, which caused Selina to snap to attention and back away. Her dark eyes flashed with anger as she clenched her jaw and lashed out, causing the blonde haired witch to squeal with amusement.

"Stay away from him."

Carmen walked closer and just laughed at her.

"What shall we do this beautiful girl," she chimed, looking at he son. "How about a corpse for you Jack?"

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Now you're talking mother,"

Selina glared at them, holding Bruce close. "Go to hell!" she stormed.

'Such fire in you my dear. Just like your sweet little sister, Maggie, poor dear kept on screaming to us that her big and brave sister would save her. Her life first was so sweet and pure. Perfection in a child...it was pity it ran out so soon..."

Selina seethed and dropped Bruce, he flapped his wings in protest, she pounced on Carmen and manged to punch the witches face before Sara and Jack pulled her back, she was kicking and screaming. Jack placed his blade on her cheek but Bruce flew into his face and started clawing at his scars.

"You hags will pay for this!" Selina screamed, thrashing. "You'll burn in hell!"

Jack pried the bat off his face and clutched the small rodent in his fist, Bruce reacted and bit his fangs hard into the boy's finger, drawing out blood. He laughed and dropped the bat to the ground. Bruce looked up and screeched out Selina's name as he watched Carmen pull her hair and sending her crashing to the ground.

"For you beautiful, you pay severely. "

Selina raised her fists as Carmen furiously flipped through her spell book, deciding on what spell to use on the young brunette.

A low snarl escaped from Bruce's tiny mouth, and jumped on Selina's shoulder, his fangs scowling at the witch as his little furry body tensed. He lashed out his wings as Sara tried to reach to grab him, he swiped her wrist with a slash of his wing, causing blood to seep out.

"Leave him alone." Carmen yelled, looking down at the words of the spell. Selina stood her ground as Bruce rubbed his head against her neck. "Foolish little bat" she laughed. "You can't save her...but don't worry she'll be joining your world very soon."

Selina scooped up the bat in her hands and pressed her lips over his little head as she sobbed, "I'm glad I met you too, Bruce." She closed her eyes, settling him down at the words of the spell erupted around her.

_Give her whiskers and a tail_

_Make the shades of night cloak her body_

_Bring her beauty to shame_

_Make her slender and sleek_

_Give her darkness to roam_

_Make her become a stray without a home_

_For she is no longer a woman..Just ..._

_...a..._

_...Cat..._

The unseen force of energy pulsed through Selina's veins, and Selina felt a cold sensation travel through her legs, she rolled on her back and started clawing at the ground, feeling a her bones twist and skin ripple and she cried in agony as she body mass started to decrease. Another pulse made her scream in agony as Bruce crawled over to her, comforting her with gentle nudges as she looked into his hazel eyes the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Bruce watched and listened to Selina scream in horror as her beautiful body shifted into a black shape, and he wished he had give up everything he had and exchange places with her. It tore him apart to see her like this , and he could nothing to help her.

Once the transformation had stopped, and where Selina was laid was a slender, beautiful cat with ebony fur and and a pink little nose. He reached out a wing and touched her face. The witches laughed and he gently crawled to the feline and nudged her nose.

"Selina."

The cat opened her amber copper eyes and moaned slightly.

"Bruce?"

Her was frail, but he did not care. Selina lifted herself from the ground, struggling on her paws as she looked down at her new form. She was large compared to him, and her silky ebony fur was the same color as his body. Her eyes were lighter and more piercing and there was a patch of auburn in between her ears just as Bruce had chocolate fur on the top of his head, she shudder a bit but Bruce touched her leg and looked steady up at her with a comforting gleam of hazel.

"It's going to be okay, Selina." he assured her. "We'll find away to get out of this."

She lowered her head. "I'm not beautiful anymore."

"Yes. You are." he whispered. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Selina." He clenched his eyes. "I'll find out of this of us. I promise."

She nudged her head and purred against his body. 'We're in this together." she said, with a calm voice. "We're no longer Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. We're the bat and the cat."

"No matter what happens to us after this night, Selina. I shall always be with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Calm Waters**

* * *

Selina took a refreshing breath of humid Caribbean air as she stepped on the white sands of the shoreline, the dimming tarnished rays of sunlight captured in the clouds above, and she wondered if she could ever get used to the waves of freedom rolling against her polished toes. Her dark, coffee colored eyes stared beyond the horizon, the tiny moments of her past flickered in her soul as she closed her eyes, feeling the cold water brushed over her skin, the gentle breath of air buffed against hem of her aqua marine colored dress, twirling her straighten longs of dark auburn as she inhaled a peaceful breath of the air of her new found home.

Gotham had always been a deary and cold place to deem as territory , this island was warm, laid-back and unnatural to her gray shaded world. They had settled on privately own that Bruce's hidden Swiss back accounts funds paid, a content setting for lovers building the foundations of their relationship. She loved the luxuries of waterfall like showers, hot tubs and elegant meals in the candle light. The swaying palm trees dance to the rhythm of her heart as she gracefully moved on the edge of the shoreline barefoot, the moist sand squished in between of her toes as she wiggled them close to the rolling tide pacing toward her. She inhaled the fresh salty air, clearing her lungs from the pollution of Gotham's air. This was an exceptional place to rebuild a life beyond the barricades of cluttered streets of her forsaken home.

She fixed her eyes on the rolling waves bashing against the jagged rocks, as a few bottle-nose dolphins flipped against the fading sun and disappeared into the golden waters. Everything was breathtaking to capture in those moments. She calmed the tension flowing in her heated veins, feeling the wind caress a kiss on her lips and a smile crossed over her full lips. A warm and a rare smile.

It was final hour of twilight, a perfect and blissful summer night, she felt the beach burning against her feet as a rich voice wafted in her ears, making her heart fluttered as the walls of her chest. It was a voice pour liquid fire into her mending soul.

"Mind if I cut in?"

She gathered her thoughts, and kept her mind still as the soft sounds of his footfalls echoed behind her. He settled into the sand inches away from her, and she slowly turned around and glanced at him with a tender look welling in her dark eyes. She just stood there in the moment, staring at the prestige of Gotham City. He was no longer the careless and spoiled billionaire prince or the menacing dark wraith. He was merely that she allowed herself to fall in love since that day at the east end harbor when she pulled him of the icy waters, or the one that she fall in love during those little moments they shared in Wayne Manor, masquerade ball and the roof tops.

When he was dying at the of a bottom pit of a blazing sun, he knew that she was tolling a bell as he felt his heart still beating for freedom. His spirit and body broke out of the prison and came back into her life with a offer that she couldn't refuse. He gave her his life, world and love. He put everything he had into her hands and allowed her to guide him away to their own sanctuary.

He was dressed casually, black T-shirt and dark green cargo pants, and his dark chocolate hair was longer than it was a few months ago, sleek and almost flowing to his board shoulders. He smooth chin was covered with trim bristles of a stubble that outline over his sharp jaw line. This was carefree look for a man that received a reward of freedom when he sacrificed for the people of Gotham. His hazel-green eyes were crisp with tenderness and acceptance as his love to her shone over his rugged features. He extended his hand and caressed his finger over her soft skin, pulling himself closer as he enclosed his arm around her slender waist and whispered a few words that made her lips curve into a gentle smile.

"May I have this dance, Selina Kyle?" He asked, as soft music played in the background on the deck boards of their beach house.

She breathed a exhale of acceptance, as he held her close to his chest, leading her into a soft pace waltz on the shore, as the beams of moonlight streamed over their bodies, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. The changeless hooded gaze of the man she loved. She rested her head against his shoulder as their feet moved to the rhythm of her hearts.

He flickered his eyes to her red lips, the lip was shining and he was dying for a taste. He dropped his soft lips and kissed her gently on the lips. He swallowed as he got a taste of paradise. He wasn't going to let her slip away. His hand cupped underneath her chin as he lifted it slowly up, until their lips were perfectly aligned for a deep and passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hot and Cold**

* * *

Love to Selina was always a dangerous game to gamble with, almost like giving a gun pointed to her head every time she felt a tug on her heart strings. She'd become immune to standing in the rain and placing roses on graves. Those were the defining parts of her life. She'd cheated death countless time, dodging the bullet and jumping out of the windows with her feline grace. It was also daring and risky, a welcomed invitation for the reaper to seal her fate written in blood.

These few months that passed, she had seen witness the rebuilding of a life that was destine to never embrace the warmth of hope of the over city. She never missed the small details, hidden behind the cracks. Innocence being persevered in dark alleyways, good cops patrolling the streets during the midnight hours and the bat signal shining in the misty sky.

Every midnight hour it was the same, after harboring more flashy and golden spoils from the wealthy penthouses and jewel stores of the Finical district of the rich pardons who donated their treasures to the charity of Selina Kyle, who she used to buy store from the unsheltered children living in the clustered boxes of the Narrows. Some called her a saint and others a devil in woman flesh.

In someways she was both.

After sharing her nightly profits, Selina would sit on her apartment stairwell and looked at the symbol, rising above the darkness and despair that concealed itself throughout empty spaces of the city. Tonight was different, she could feel in the air, a ghostly sense that her fate, however, involuntary was about to turn into something she never expected.

* * *

She stepped inside systematic and casually , her knife-edged stiletto heels clicked on the scuffed up floor boards, she dumped her collection of spoils for the evening, Rolex, diamond necklaces and MasterCards on her vanity, stripping off her goggles and allowed her long auburn locks to cascade gracefully down her mid-back, wrenching as her bruised tendons and bones pulse throbbing pings underneath her alabaster flesh. She pulled out her stool and and pressed her elbows on the nail polished stained wood, rubbing her temples and releasing a heavy exhale of frustration.

She took a good look at her visage in the mirror, her large dark coffee brown eyes displayed hidden pain and grief, her deep red and full lips were kept untouched from the frosty morning she kissed him in front of Commissioner Jim Gordon. She could still feel the lingering warmth of his incredible smooth mouth imbedded within her red flesh. That was all he loved for her to remember him after the bomb went off and she front against the Batpod near the docks, looking down at the singed pieces of his magnificent aircraft crash against the rocky shore.

Deep down she never wanted this to happened, to stand in front of his grave in the dark and allow one single tear escape from her eye to tell him that she was sorry for everything she'd done.

Tonight it was no different with her mixed emotion churning inside her gray shaded soul as she clenched her eyes shut, tight and tried to block out the images of his handsome face staring back at her with the fierce intensity burning inside those hazel eyes, but now he was only a ghost lurking inside her memories when she did something worthwhile to improve the city, saving a boy from muggers, helping a fatherless family not starve and even saving a few felines from become roadkill. She knew he'd be proud of her but she wanted to hear those words pierce from his lips instead of her cluster of thoughts.

_Is it realistic to love someone that doesn't exist?_ she questioned, bringing her forehead against the cool glass. She backed away, thinking she was acting ridiculous and walked to the bookshelf, grabbing a bottle of stolen wine and walking to her small kitchenette, opening a cupboard and pouring the contents of her drink into a mug as she took slow and delicate sips to ease the pain surging through her slender body. _Did I really love him? Or was he just dream to hold onto during battle?_

She wanted to smash the mug on the wall and watch the pieces shatter_,_ as her soul ached for him.

"You stupid bastard," she snarled, slamming the mug hard on the counter. "You should've listened to me!" She back away to the fridge, leaning her tense body on the doors, listening to the gentle hums as she closed her eyes and felt the coldness of the frigid air enter through her bones. "I wish things we different?" she scowled, thinking that she was know going insane, taking to something nonexistent.

_Damn him._

She silently crossed the threshold of her apartment in a few quick strides, her stilettos clicking steady rhythm on the floorboards. She walked over to her makeshift bed, creasing her eyebrows as she noticed a plane ticket on a rose colored cushion. "What the hell is this?" she questioned, reading the destination labeled on the top corner of a first class Gotham Air boarding pass. Suddenly she heard movement creaking on the floor.

"Buddy you picked the wrong apartment," she growled, removing her gun from the hostler of her belt. Her finger was curled on the trigger. Adrenaline coursing in her veins like live wire as she exhaled a deep breath and clenched her jaw while aiming her firearm at the shadows. No one is there.

She glared and released a frustrated sigh, feeling completely ridiculous. She caught a familiar whiff of a masculine scent. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, anticipation rising in her veins as barred her teeth together. "This is not happening." she chided as her palm produced a cold sweat underneath her leather gloves.

She raised her arm, the nose of the gun pointing to the ceiling. "Show yourself," she grounded out with a light hiss edging in the back of her throat. Her dark coffee orbs sharp and piercing. "Come on...don't be shy."

Selina stepped closer, heels making soft clicking sound against the groves of the wood. She turned her head slightly, auburn strands grazed over her pale cheek as her red full lips grow into a firm scowl. Her eyes gave off a glinting dare to the shadows of her place.

She lowered her firearm-marking the area with precise accuracy. She swallowed a lump in her throat as a creak wafted in her ears. She felt the frosty arr brush over her lithe body, suggesting the balcony door was open.

"So that's they way...you want to play, huh?" she growled, finger pulling back on the trigger for release.

Without warning a projectile whizzed from the darkness, knocking the gun out of her gun. "What?" She snarled, feeling breathless and backed her body against the vanity.

"A gun is not necessary, Miss Kyle," a familiar raspy baritone expelled from the shadows. Selina felt the blood of her eyes suddenly drain. She bent her knees, trying to reach from her gun underneath a dresser, as felt the muscles of her jaw drop to the sight of Batman pressed against her closet door, cape draped over his plated-armored shoulders and body shivering. His arm was cradling his mid-section as she watched blood depart from his side wound. He parted his lips, half open and let out a shaky groan, gritting his teeth and moving his head back against the frame of the one hinged door.

Selina was stricken with breath. He opened his eyes and stared at him, with a snug grin crossed over his thinned lips. "Oh, you look like you've just seen a ghost, Miss Kyle."

Selina was still awe struck, but then she stiffened her jaw and her eyes became darker, more complex. She felt her wobbly legs carry toward him. "I thought you were dead." she managed.

"Barely," he responded, with a deep, deep breath.

She narrowed her gaze to the blood drops on her floor. "Look if your expecting help..."

"We both know it wouldn't suit you."

She inched closer, closing the distance between them. "Why are you here in my place and not ash?"

He moaned, "Autopilot." he wheezed a forceful response out.

She gave him a sour look. "Autopilot. You're a lying bastard."

"I wasn't sure if it would work-"

"Well it looks like it did, genius." She crossed her arms, defensively over her heaving chest. "But you still haven't given me the full details and the reason you've invaded my place."

"Oh, I think you know." he winced.

"Look if you talking about the kiss it was just-" She felt her voice utterly leaving her.

He smirked-seeming to be amused by her fragile expressions. "I'm talking about everything, Selina."

Her dark orbs widened. "Everything?" she repeated, taking a few steps back. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain it to you," he ceased his words for a moment. "once the pain subsides."

She clasped her lips tightly, moving closer and placed her hand over his and lower it from to look at the dagger wound, penetrating in his flesh. She pressed her fingers lightly over it, as he kept on starting at her.

"Easy fix." she replied. "Lucky for you I have the supplies you need to stop the blood flow." Her arm instinctively wrapped over his waist as she locked her dark eyes with his hazel ones. Her body pressed against his as she started to breathe heavier than expected. He leaned his head forward, pressing the cold graphite against her feverish forehead. His gauntlet arm snaked around her waist as he knuckles rubbed against her lower back.

"This is not happening," she whispered, ghosting a breath over his lips. The point of his cowl's nose pressed over her nose.

Batman tilted his head, his soft lips a breath away from her mouth. "You know the both times we've kissed, you always were the one that kissed me. This time...I'm taking the lead." He crushed his lips hard, desperate over her slightly trembling mouth. Both of his arms enclosed over her curves as he kissed her deeply.

She pulled slightly away, with a curvy smile, "Was this the reason why you came back?" He nuzzled his pointed nose agaisnt her cheek. "Or is there something else, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes." he whispered. "Selina, you saved my life. Without you I would have been dead. But I think it's time to stop wearing the masks." He lifted his arms up and placed both hands on each side of the cowl, easing it off his rosy tinged face, messily strands of hair fell into his eyes as he looked at her with a still gaze while the mask dropped to the floor. "And start living."

She smirked, darkly, "It's not going to be easy...but I've got a few more lives to spare."

He smiled, tenderly and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back.

"Let's get you stitched up before you bleed all your good looks on my floor."

"Yeah," he nodded with a gently curve to his lips. "I think that's a good idea."

His hands moved down to her thigh, she looked a his darkening gaze. "Before we unmasked don't you think...you need to get into something more comfortable..." He claimed her lips with his hunger and took the words right out of her mouth, sucking the air out of her lungs.

She pulled away and then said, "Slow down before you hurt yourself."

He smiled back at her.


End file.
